


Please Wait

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Harry turns seventeen and wonders what the next year will hold.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Wait

Title: Please Wait  
Rated: G  
Drabble: 100 words  
Summary: **Harry turns seventeen and wonders what the next year will hold.**  
Gift: For my birthday twin, [](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/profile)[**hearts_n_roses**](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/). *hugs*

  


Please Wait

Harry quietly hid his birthday gifts under the loose floor-board, saving a few chocolate frogs to nibble before feeding Hedwig and heading back to bed.  
Seventeen.  
It didn’t feel any different, but things were changing. One last year of Hogwarts, Quidditch and having everyone he loved close by.  
Well, almost everyone.  
He and Draco had surrendered and managed to build a shaky friendship before his father took him away in March.  
Four months.  
No word.  
The tapping on his window caught him off-guard. He let in the strange owl and fumbled with the familiar seal.

 _Harry, please wait._  
Yours,  
~D~


End file.
